C'est moi qui t'aime à l'italienne
by Alexaneee
Summary: Nino pleure en entendant Ariane jouer du violon dans la pièce d'à côté. Ils doivent divorcer le lendemain, et rien ne lui paraît aussi difficile.


**Coucou tout le monde, voilà un petit texte tout simple sur le film _L'ex de ma vie_. Vous n'avez pas forcément besoin d'avoir vu le film pour l'apprécier, bien que je ****vous invite à le regarder. **

**C'est divertissant, drôle et frais, même si vous allez sans doute oublier le contenu du film une semaine après. Il a pas eu des critiques folichonnes, mais j'ai trouvé que la bouffonnerie de Nino mise a part, son personnage était plutôt touchant, d'où voici :**

* * *

Lorsque Nino entendit les premières notes du morceau qu'Ariane jouait au violon dans la chambre voisine, il n'eut même pas le temps de se demander comment réagir. Ce fut une sorte de réflexe. Il sentit son coeur se serrer puis se déliter dans sa poitrine, comme un croissant croustillant qu'on serre trop fort. Comme les derniers grains du sablier qui viennent s'écraser dans un son dramatique sur le tas d'en bas, déjà formé par le sable.

Il sentit son coeur imploser, à l'image du soufflé au fromage qu'avait une fois essayé de faire Ariane, mais qu'elle avait trop longtemps laissé cuire. Ils s'étaient embrassés trop longuement sur le canapé du salon, et Nino avait été le premier à sentir une odeur de carbone. Le soufflé avait légèrement bruni, et il s'était crevé de l'intérieur. Nino avait râlé, juré un peu en italien, parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir de la nourriture gâchée.

Mais alors que le violon d'Ariane continuait de sangloter de l'autre côté du mur, c'était le coeur de Nino qui ressemblait à ce soufflé au fromage crevé. Il s'en voulu de repenser à ce détail aussi idiot, mais avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, ses sinus lui démangèrent et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus de profond chagrin.

D'abord, parce qu'Ariane ne jouait pas pour lui. Le morceau était pour un autre homme. C'était évident, c'était partout, et Nino l'entendait dans chaque silence, dans chaque soupir, dans chaque différentes notes et octaves.

Avant, ils avaient l'habitude de se faire un petit concert avant le dîner, tous les soirs. Au coucher du soleil, Nino préparait le repas (qu'elle engloutissait d'ailleurs avec les yeux mi-clos, comme si elle n'avait rien mangé depuis des semaines). Pendant ce temps-là, elle jouait au violon un air italien archi-connu et il devait le reconnaitre et chanter les paroles. Il se souvint d'un soir où il avait chanté _O Sole Mio_, à genoux devant elle, de sa voix de ténor, qui, certes juste, était un peu trop forcée.

Il la revoyait rire, et essayer désespérément de se concentrer sur l'air de la chanson avant de baisser les armes et de le laisser l'embrasser avec douceur, lui faire l'amour sauvagement sur le canapé, ou lui murmurer les prénoms italiens de leurs futurs enfants tout en chatouillant son ventre bronzé.

Elle s'était d'ailleurs bien foutu de lui sur ce point-là, et il en était toujours très blessé. Si elle lui avait simplement dit qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfants tout de suite, il aurait dit d'accord, il aurait dit c'est ok, il lui aurait dit que tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle soit heureuse avec lui pour l'instant. Il s'était imaginé, dans sa naïveté charmante, la suivre en Inde, au Brésil et au Danmark, avec le bébé, pour ses tournées. Si c'était une fille, il aurait aimé l'appeler Gemma, et si c'était un garçon, il se serait peut-être appelé Alessio, ou Vincente, comme son propre père. Elle leur aurait fait des concerts le soir, pour le bébé et lui.

Mais maintenant, elle jouait pour Christen, ce chef d'orchestre arrogant avec ce nom de famille imprononçable, qu'elle préférait à celui, mélodieux, de Casarini. Nino ne la comprenait pas.

Ce morceau, qu'elle jouait, ne lui était pas destiné, et c'est sans doute cela qui faisait le plus pleurer Nino. Elle ne jouait plus pour lui.

Alors que lui, il l'aimait toujours. Il l'aimait d'un amour constant et — bien que ça ne l'arrangeât pas — inébranlable . Il aimait les 'O,X' qu'elle faisait chaque matin pour que ses seins ne tombent pas, et il aimait ses airs de violons qu'elle jouait toute la journée. Il aimait ses yeux de chat, ses fesses et ses épaules, cette façon adorable qu'elle avait de sourire, un petit peu, puis tout d'un coup, avec les dents.

Il aimait ses chignons hauts, et le regard un peu perdu qu'elle avait parfois quand elle le regardait. Il aimait la déstabiliser, la sentir rougir et deviner son coeur battre plus fort.

Il l'aimait, beaucoup, et de tout son coeur soufflé au fromage, malgré cette détestable habitude qu'elle avait de mentir. De mentir encore et toujours, pour tout et n'importe quoi, pour son poids comme pour l'avenir qu'elle avait prévu sans lui. Il l'aimait malgré son côté un peu snobinard, malgré sa tête en l'air, malgré ses moqueries.

Et ce qui faisait le plus mal, c'était que, simplement par ce morceau de musique, qui n'était pas pour lui, simplement par ces notes qui flottaient dans l'air parisien et qui se destinaient à d'autres oreilles que les siennes, il savait que dans leur histoire d'amour à tous les deux, il n'y avait plus que lui seul. Il n'y avait plus de "nous", il y avait juste Nino qui pleurait en entendant Ariane en aimer un autre.

Il savait qu'il allait retourner dans son village de la banlieue romaine après le divorce, et qu'elle vivrait son histoire d'amour avec ce chef d'orchestre débile. Qu'elle aurait des enfants de lui, qu'elle lui jouerait _O Sole Mio_ avant le diner. Qu'il lui ferait l'amour sur le canapé. Il lui chanterait _Je t'aime à l'italienne_ alors que c'était Nino, l'Italien.

À ces pensées, il s'énerva, pris d'une rage sourde, aveugle et puissante, et chercha un échappatoire tant il se sentait opprimé.

Mais la vérité serait la même quoi qu'il arrive : Elle aimait Christen, Christen l'aimait, et Nino ...et bien, Nino se ferait ses pâtes au pesto à Rome.

Tout seul.


End file.
